dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bellatrix Curandero
The current Kuoh Academy Nurse and head of the Extra Demon House of Curandero, Bellatrix is one of Issei Saegusa's fiance's. She is also one of the few people that willingly follows Issei and does her best to help him in a world he was never born on. Appearance Bellatrix is a stunning woman with a voluptuous figure with breasts as large or larger than Gabriel's. She has hip-length, dark brown hair and red glasses. The nurse usually adorns a green sweater with a white robe on top, a short skirt and long, brown tights. However, she does enjoy wearing a button up shirt, red lacy bra and lacy panties when at hers and Issei's shared apartment, usually around Issei or when she is alone. Personality While she is usually at Kuoh Academy, Bellatrix is very straight forward and focused on her work. She has no problems with what people are into and doesn't take a side on what is happening "During the raging hormonal war in the Academy". Outside of the school, Bellatrix is usually a gentle, kind person that seems to have not an ounce of modesty in her body. She could walk into a room in nothing but a towel and act like it was a normal occurrence. Usually she does and only a few people are really used to seeing her like that, mostly Issei, Morgan Le Fay and Gabriel. Her close bond with Issei is one of the rarest signs off affection shown by any Demoness, as their bond is nearly soul binding in how powerful it is. She does however have the greatest amount of sway with Issei Saegusa as she is his first fiance. She can get him to do things by simply asking him to do it and he will without many questions. Powers and Abilities * Immense Demonic Power: As a Satan Class being, Bellatrix has a massive amount of Demonic Energy to call upon for any battle. Her aura is a green light that surrounds her body and makes the very air feel heavy and weakening. Her hair is also known to change to blonde when she is letting her aura out. * Healing Energy: The natural power of the Curandero family, Bellatrix is able to heal any and all wounds by simple touching someone, however, the greater the wound, the more energy and power it will drain from her. * Nurse: Appropriate for a school nurse, Bellatrix has a vast amount of medical knowledge concerning not only humans, but also devils like Rias Gremory and aliens like Issei Saegusa. Because of her extensive medical knowledge, Bellatrix is able to perform her job competently. * Restraints: Bellatrix has the power to manifest magical chains seals that are capable of easily restraining a rampaging Issei. * Memory Alteration: Bellatrix can alter the memories of people, by either erasing certain memories, or making them believe that something else happened instead. * Illusion Magic: Bellatrix is able to use illusion magic with great ease. * Flight: Bellatrix can fly using her wings. Trivia * Bellatrix's appearance is based on Chisato Hasegawa from The Testament of Sister New Devil (新妹魔王の) * Bellatrix's Name in Latin is Bellatrix (Female Warrior) and Curandero (Healer) Category:Gojira126 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Demons Category:Fanon Devils Category:Under Construction Category:Saegusaverse